Find Your Way Home
by IAmLordAsshatmort
Summary: Cheshire Cat/Henry. Cheshire Cat stumbles into Storybrooke almost dead and soon enough, everyone discovers that her life is ties to Henry's. Emma will do anything to save her son, Even if it means believing. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my wow my first OUAT fic. It came to me when I watched this week's episode. I can't wait for the finale. Anyway, in this, Henry, Chessie and Paige are thirteen. **

Emma Swan was driving around story brook when she saw a girl around Henry's age stumbling down the road by the town sign. She pulled over and started running toward the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked the black haired girl and the girl just kept stumbling forward.

Emma stopped her by getting a grip on her shoulders and the sudden contact shocked the girl into reality.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked again and the girl shook her head.

"N-no. Where am I?" she asked, her bright blue eyes lighting up the darkness.

"You're in Storybrooke."

She giggled. "That sounds like story book. How odd."

"You have no idea kid. Do you need a ride somewhere?" Emma asked her and she blinked once before nodding.

"Where?"

"The nearest hospital…" she whispered and unconsciously rubbed her arm. Emma grabbed her elbow and saw that the girl had cuts up and down her arm. She checked the other arm and they were there too. They were extremely deep and bleeding like crazy. Emma saw a look of fright flash in the girl's eyes before she collapsed in Emma's arms.

* * *

A very human Cheshire Cat walked down the cobblestone path leading her to the mushroom. She sat in front of it and waited for Epsilon to come out of his hiding place. Sure enough, he came out, blowing the smoke in her face. She didn't breathe it in but blew it out of her face. She looked up at her teacher with an adoring smile and he sighed at her.

"What do you want Chesh?"

"I've been talking to mom Ep, and I might know who my father is!" she said with a smile and he sighed again, blowing more smoke her way.

"We've gone through this before Cheshire. You have no father."

"Ep, you may be content with that answer but I certainly am not. I _will_ find out who my father is, no matter the costs." She said stubbornly and Epsilon gave a hint of a smile.

"You're willing to do whatever it takes?" he asked and she nodded. He took a breath full of the addicting substance in his bong and blew the smoke out of his mouth. It surrounded both of them and they were transported to the red queen's castle.

Cheshire took a look around and looked at her teacher.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him and he gace her an all knowing look.

"This is the first step in helping you meet your father." He said quietly and she nodded. A guard came outside and talked to Epsilon. Cheshire sat on the nearest step and let them talk in private. When they were done, the guard escorted her down to the basement and to her future.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Chess woke up in the blinding white hospital room, confused. She couldn't remember anything. Her head was pounding.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The heart monitor went off next to her and she tried to gather her thoughts. Her name was Chess. She had to have been saved by a guardian angel last night. It was the only reasonable thing that went through her head.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

She looked out her window and saw one of the doctors blowing cigarette smoke out of his mouth. It brought back impossible memories to her mind.

A blue caterpillar named Epsilon smoking a bong on a ruby red mushroom.

A hat maker trapped in the cellar of a castle.

Her never ending quest for her father.

Those memories were fresh in her mind, different scenes jogging her memory. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered. By the time she remembered her last name, she was worn out. Her mind was in worse shape than her body and she just slipped into a soft sleep.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep.._

_Beep…_

* * *

Chief Emma Swan ended up at the hospital around noon. After a quick talk with the doctors, she went in to talk to the girl she found.

To call her a girl though was to call Henry a baby. She was thirteen by the looks of it. She had raven black hair with streaks of silver gray and majestic blue eyes. She looked at Emma and gasped.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing good but please, for fuck's sake, don't call me 'kid'. My teacher used to do it and it pisses me off royally." She said and Emma couldn't help but smile. This girl reminded her of her old friend Allie from Chicago.

"Fair enough. But you gave us all quite the scare last night. There's a few things I need to ask you as Sherriff."

"Okay, ask away. I have all the time in the world considering I'm stuck in another Goddamn hospital." She said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked and the teen chewed her lip.

"I'm not sure you'll believe me," she whispered and frowned.

"Try me." Emma told her and just as she was about to speak, there was a knocking on the glass wall of the hospital room. Both of them turned around to see Henry in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his book tucked under his arm.

* * *

"Hatter!" the gruff voice of the guard called out into the seemingly endless cellar. Chesh looked around the mountains of hats and calmed the urge to disappear into another world. There was a few bangs followed by strings of curses after each one. Finally, the hatter skidded in front of them and looked at Chesh fearfully. She looked back at him with mirroring fear.

"You called?" he finally asked the guard and with one move, Chesh was thrust into the Hatter.

"This is your new assistant. By special order of Epsilon." He added and retreated out of the room, locking the door behind him.

He looked at the door, then at Chesh, then at the ground before looking back at her. She looked so much like him that it was scary.

"Do you know what's going on or are you just as clueless as I am?" she asked him and he looked grim. He didn't have any answers for her.

"Nope. I'm stumped on why you're here." He told her honestly and she let out a string of filthy curses.

"Damn Epsilon to hell for this. I'm Chesh by the way. Cheshire Cat." She said, extending her arm toward him. He grasped her hand and shook it while he introduced himself.

"Call me Hatter." He said lightly and she dropped her hand when he let it go.

"Cool. So what do you do here? I doubt the queen wears all these hats," she said with a giggle and he laughed as well. It was the first time he laughed n a long time. It felt unnatural but pleasant. "No, there has to be some other reason. Maybe trying to create the perfect hat?"

"Close but not quite. I'm trying to create a magic hat." He said simply and her eyes had a spark of excitement in them.

"Really? What for?" she asked him and he look grim.

"So I can go home to my daughter." He told her carefully.

"Cool! How can I help?" she asked brightly and his face twisted in confusion.

"What do you mean 'how do I help'?"

"I want to help you. I don't have a father so I know how it feels to be without one. No one should ever have to go through that." There was something in her voice that won the Hatter over.

"Fine, you can help. Start making hats."

"Can I come in?" Henry asked from the doorway and Emma nodded. Chess just watched him carefully. He knew too much, it was in his aura.

"Hey Henry." Emma said and he just waved at her. He kept his eyes on Chess.

"I'm Chess." She said and Henry's eyes lit up with understanding. Emma just looked confused.

"Chess?"

"I didn't pick it." Chess said blandly. She rolled her eyes and Emma's walkie talkie went off.

"That's my cue. I've gotta go. Henry, get home before curfew this time so Regina doesn't have my head." She told him and he nodded. She kissed his cheek before leaving. Once again, his eyes fell on Chess.

"Hi," she said and he smiled.

"Hey. So I know this is going to sound strange but I think you can help me with a problem I'm having." He told her and she bit her lip.

"How so?" she said dryly, trying to hide her fear. And it worked too; he didn't even hear a crack in her voice.

"Do you know about the curse?" he asked simply and her eyes widened. He knew _way too much._

"Yes. I do. But I'm not from the world the rest of the people trapped here are."

"What world are you from then?"

"I'm from Wonderland."

"Really? Cool. Uh, one more question. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'll give you a hint. Meow."

"You're the Cheshire Cat?"

"Good job. Now, please explain to me how the fuck I make Emma believe in the curse because if I don't, her son and I are going to die."

**Cliffy! Well, this will be posted as I write it up. This is my cure for writers block on The Sharpest Lives. **


	3. Chapter 3

"So why do you make so many hats if you only need one to get home?" Cheshire asked the Hatter and he sighed. He looked up from his current hat and over at the way too curious thirteen year old.

"Because I need a hat with magic. These hats don't have magic. Without magic, these are all just plain hats." He told her, hoping she would quit bugging him. She did indeed stop bugging him for about five minutes until she remembered something.

"Hatter, can I show you something?" she asked him quietly and he looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked her with a smile. She stood up, straightened her body and said one word.

"Meow." She said before evaporating with a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Good job. Now, please explain to me how the fuck I make Emma believe in the curse because if I don't, her son and I are going to die." Chess said to Henry and his face dropped.

"What do you mean? Explain that to me." He said and she sat up.

"My life is tied to the savior's son. If Emma doesn't believe, and I mean truly believe in the curse, both her son and I die. And by the looks of it, I'm assuming that you're her son." Chess added the pieces of the puzzle together and Henry nodded. It was all he could do. "Don't worry Henry, I have a plan. But I need your help. How far are you willing to go?" she asked him and he looked straight in her eyes.

"As far as it takes."

"Well that's a relief. Do you trust me?"

"You're the only person besides my mom, the evil queen and Mr. Gold that knows about the curse and the only one I can talk to about it. Yeah, I trust you."

"Good. Now, how do you feel about telepathy?"

* * *

Regina walked into Granny's restaurant that night with her head held high and her shoulders straight. Without saying a word, she walked over to Emma's table. Every pair of eyes was on the mayor.

"Miss Swan, a word," she said simply and Emma stood up. The two walked outside and on the sidewalk, Emma stopped Regina.

"With all due respect Madame Mayor, what was so important that you had to pull me away from my dinner?" Emma asked with an annoyed tone and Regina glared at her.

"I was just wondering something. Could you please explain to me why my son is not at home and not at your house either?" Regina asked in a cold tone and Emma started to worry.

"He was at the hospital the last time I saw him. He could quite possibly still be there." Emma informed her and Regina got even madder.

"And _why_ exactly was he at the hospital to begin with?" she demanded and Emma sighed.

"Because I found a girl last night. She was all torn up. It looks like an animal attack. Henry came over to see me and when I left, he was talking to her."

"Then let's go." Regina said and she fished her keys out of her bag.

"Wait, what?"

"We're going to get my son Miss Swan. And I'm going to have a talk with that girl."

* * *

Henry and Chess sat in the hospital room just as Ms. Blanchard walked in.

"Hi," she said, walking in.

"Hi Ms. Blanchard. This is Chess." He told her, gesturing toward Chess. She gave a wave to Henry's teacher and Mary Margaret returned it.

"Hi," Chess said and Mary Margaret beamed.

"Hi. I heard about what happened. You really can't remember anything?" she asked and Chess looked at Henry for a second before answering.

"Nothing. The only thing I remember is my mom telling me that my dad lived her. And that was January. I have no idea what to do."

"Do you have a bank account or something that can get you on your feet until you find your dad or get home?"

"Yeah, I have a bank account. It's supposed to be my college fund but this is an emergency."

They both looked surprised when Ruby walked in. "Hey there, I'm Ruby. My Granny and I run the bed and breakfast down the street and I came over to say that because of your situation, you can stay there for as long as you need. The first two weeks are free and any time after that is a huge discount." Ruby smiled at Chess and received a smile back.

"That's really sweet of you. Thank you so much." Chess beamed at Ruby and the doctor came in.

"Well someone's popular today. I just came in to say that Sherriff Swan is coming over with Madame Mayor and after that is done, you're free to go." Dr. Whale told her and she grinned.

"Now that's the best news I've heard all day."

* * *

Chesh appeared in front of Epsilon's mushroom with her arms crossed and a scowl etched in her features. For once she was pissed. How did a mad hatter have to do with her father? Why was she forced to work with him? Was it illegal to kill the caterpillar?

"Epsilon! Show yourself you ever confusing jackass!" she yelled and the caterpillar appeared with a cloud of smoke. "Oh for fucks sake! Is there really a need for the dramatic entrance? Why can't you just be a normal Wonderland creature and just appear?" She yelled at him and he cowered back inwardly. He had never seen the girl this angry.

"What has made you so upset with me that you came here for blood?"

"How the hell am I supposed to find my father if I'm working in the queen's basement trying to make him a hat to let him go home to _his daughter?_"

"Because Cheshire, that man is your father." He stated simply and she gripped a tree for support. There was no way possible that the hatter could be her father.

"You're lying. You have to be. There is no way that Hatter could be my father. Think about it logically Ep. Have he and mom ever met? Were him and mom ever intimate? How the fuck could he even be my dad."

"Cheshire, you're denying what is in front of your very eyes. Instead of looking with you eyes, look with your heart." He said and the smoke whirled around him. He took another breath of the substance and blew all the smoke out. With that, the caterpillar was gone and so was Cheshire.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked into Chess's crowded hospital room and everyone went silent.

"Hey guys, can we talk to Chess for a minute?" Emma asked and everyone left. Henry was the last one to leave the room. He had a worried lookj when he left. Chess smiled at him though and he felt a little better. He projected a thought toward her from the next room.

_Chess, whatever you do, don't be intimidated by her. She can't do anything to you without hurting me,_ he thought and he was shocked when he got a response.

_Don't worry Henry. If anybody should be afraid, it should be her. I'm the only one in this town with magic. Regina won't know what hit her. _ She pushed the message to him and he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chess? Are you okay?" Emma asked her as she rested a hand on her shoulder. Chess's eyelids fluttered and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scared, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling. How much do you remember?"

"Not a lot. It's all kinda fuzzy." Chess told Emma and the blonde nodded.

"It's gonna take some time. But don't worry, it'll all be fine."  
"Yeah, I know," she looked at Regina. "Henry's a really nice guy. I hope he becomes as successful as you are one day." She smiled at the mayor.

"Thank you. Speaking of Henry, Emma, you have a half an hour with him. Take him out for ice cream or something. I need to talk to Chess." Regina said, taking a step toward the bed.

Emma stepped in front of her. "I'm not so sure that's the best idea."

Chess frowned. "Emma, it'll be okay, I promise." She reassured Emma and Emma turned her head.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure. Don't worry about me. I'm a lot tougher than they give me credit for." Emma looked unsure but Chess nodded and with hesitation, Emma left.

"Regina, please sit. We have a _lot _to talk about." Chess said as soon as Emma was out of ear shot.

"You're right. We most certainly do."

* * *

"Chesh? CHESH?" The hatter ran around the basement searching for the girl.

He ran around frantically, searching for the girl who kept him close to sane. He heard a wind a few rows of hats over and ran in that direction.

There was something wrong, he could tell. Parts of her body were evaporating and others were just floating in mid air.

"Chesh!" he yelled and she fell. He caught her just before she hit the ground and he held onto her until she opened her eyes. She started coughing and cursing the stupid caterpillar for mixing his magic with hers'.

"Goddamn Epsilon. He," cough, "knows not to mix his," couch, "fucking," cough, "magic with mine! He's so," cough, "fucking stupid!" she raged and the hatter just held her closer. He was still afraid that he was going to lose her.

She saw the look of worry in his eyes and sat up. "Don't worry about me. The stupid caterpillar's going to have to do more than that to knock me down."

"That's good to know. Now come on, I think they dropped off dinner."

* * *

"I have a question for you." Regina told the very annoyed teen. Chess was cold, she was tired and most of all, she was _hungry._ The hospital had very crappy food and all she wanted was a cup cocoa.

"Ask away. I want to get out of here."

"What is your name?" Regina asked with the voice. The voice that told Chess that she knew everything.

"Now why on earth would I tell you that your majesty?"  
"Because you have no choice." Regina stated simply and Chess rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind if I get dressed first? I'd rather not be talking to anyone while I'm practically naked."

"Sure, go right ahead." Regina told her. Chess grabbed her clothes and bolted toward the bathroom. She stripped her hospital gown and threw on her clothes as quickly as possible. Then she looked for a way out. She was about to give up when she spotted an air duct. Now, since it was May, it wasn't on.

Chess pulled the door off of the duct and crawled in. She put the door on the duct and muttered something in Latin before raising her hand. A pulsing orb of bright blue magic engulfed her hand and she willed for the magic to make the enterance smaller. It shrank and she crawled as quickly as she could while still being silent. Soon enough, she came to a two way split. There was a path going down like a slide and another one that didn't look too promising.

She took the path on the right and went down the slide. She somehow made it down silently and she thanked Epsilon that she had gloves on. She landed up in a mental ward that was the basement of the hospital. Chess new about the regular mental ward on the second floor, so this confused her. She looked out the heating duct door she was closest by and had to stifle a gasp.

Sitting there was Belle. Not some earth version of Belle that Regina had twisted and altered, no this was the actually Enchanted Forest Belle that Cheshire knew and loved. Chess projected a thought out to Henry.

_Henry, get Mr. Gold to the hospital. There's something you need to see. And get Emma down here too!_ Her mind screamed at his and she got his okay back. Chess raised her hand again and twisted the magic so that the secretary set the towels on fire and then ran out of the basement. Chess kicked the duct door out, climbed out of it and ran over to her friend. Belle was completely immobile. She wrapped her arm around Belle and pulled her up.

_Where are you? There's a fire!_ Herny's voice screamed in her mind.

_No shit Sherlock! I'm rescuing an old friend. You ever heard of Belle? Yeah, her._ She yelled back at him and cursed under hear breath. At that moment, she messed up her footing and stepped on belle's bare foot. To Chess's surprise, Belle let out a loud scream. It drew out and echoed off the walls. Smoke started choking Chess and the younger girl couldn't stand straight. She didn't have enough power to summon up magic to save her and Belle.

_Henry, I'm so sorry. Get Emma to believe. I' gonna die down here. I know it. Just get Emma to believe for me. Okay?_ Her mental voice was weak and it took all the energy she had left to project that out to Henry.  
That was when Chess realized that she was allergic to smoke. It made sense too. Regina made it so she couldn't have the biggest reminder of home. The clever bitch scored a point. Score: Regina 1 Chess 0. That would have to change if she made it out alive.

A sketch of Henry's voice could be heard but she didn't have enough power to get the full message. Chess rested Belle against the nearest bed and collapsed on the ground in a coughing fit. The last thing she saw was a couple of outlines running toward her before she closed her eyes. It felt like she was falling down… down… down…..


	5. Chapter 5

_Henry, get Mr. Gold to the hospital. There's something you need to see. And get Emma down here too! _Chess's voice rang out Henry's mind and he dropped my spoon in his Blizzard. He got up and started running toward Mr. Gold's pawn shop. He pushed the door open and he looked startled to see me.

"Ah, Henry, what's the matter?" Mr. Gold asked from behind the counter and Henry freaked out.

"Mr. Gold you've got to come with me! Something happened!" he yelled before turning around and sprinting out the door. Henry ran past Emma on the street and botled toward the hospital.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked Gold as they ran after Henry.

"I have no idea dearie but if Henry's this worked up about it then I'm worried," Mr. Gold told her and both of their jaws dropped as they saw what Henry was running toward.

The hospital was on fire. By the looks of it, everybody had been evacuated.

Henry was in tears as he stared at the building that was lit up like a firework on fourth of July.

_Where are you? There's a fire! _His mind threw the words at Chess before he had time to think and her reply came back almost as fast as his was sent.

_No shit Sherlock! I'm rescuing an old friend. You ever heard of Belle? Yeah, her._ Chess's voice rang out and Henry's yelled "Belle?"

"What do you mean 'Belle'?" Mr. Gold asked Henry and the younger turned to face him.

"Chess is in there rescuing Belle!" Henry yelled and Mr. Gold shook his head. For one, he had no idea who 'Chess' was. Two, he couldn't believe whatever trick the boy was playing. Belle was _dead_ for Christ's sake!

Then he heard her scream. Belle's scream rang out as clear as day and Mr. Gold cursed under his breath as Henry ran into the burning building. He followed Henry down to the basement.

"Where are we going?" Gold asked as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"To go save her! Have you ever read _any_ superhero comics?" Henry yelled back, outraged. Mr. Gold just rolled his eyes and when they got down the flight of stairs, they came to a locked door.

"Fuck!" Henry yelled after he slammed his body against the door.

"Oh step aside!" Gold yelled and Henry moved. Then the unthinkable happened. Mr. Gold kicked down the door.

"How's that for superhero comics?" he asked Henry and the thirteen just stared at him before running in the room. He was sound out messages to her but they kept coming back to him.

_Henry, I'm so sorry. Get Emma to believe. I' gonna die down here. I know it. Just get Emma to believe for me. Okay?_ Her voice rang out weak in his mind and he started coughing. He _needed_ to find them.

He tripped and saw them on the ground in front of a bed. "Mr. Gold! I found them!" he yelled and Gold came running.

"I'll get Chess! You grab Belle!" Henry yelled and they started carrying them out of the room and upstairs. The fire fighters got them out of the building and into the parking lot. Regina ran over from the side walk and helped Henry get Chess on a stretcher while Mr. Gold walked past Emma with Belle.

"Where do you think you're going Gold?" she asked.

"Home Miss. Swan. Now do me a favor and break that damn curse. I've waited thirty two years for my happy ending and I don't want to wait any longer than I have to."

"I mean with her. Do you know her?"

"Worse dearie. I love her." He said quietly and she nodded.

"Take good care of her Gold. Now I don't owe you as much."

* * *

"No Mom! I'm going with her to the hospital!" Henry yelled at Regina and her lips pressed into a flat line.

"No Henry, you're going hone! Now get in the car." She instructed but he walked away from her and climbed in the back of the ambulance. They shut the door behind her and Regina's scolding words of protest were cut off. Henry sat down and held Chess's hand as they worked on her. When they got to the hospital, he sat in the waiting room. He kept thinking that Chess might not make it out of this and he started crying. He knew Chess for a few hours and she was already his best friend. She couldn't die!

Regina and Emma walked into the hospital with different expressions. Regina had a scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed and her heels clunked loudly against the tile floor. Emma's expression was worried. She had her hands were in her pockets and her shoulders were slumped. Regina stepped in front of Henry and Emma went off to talk to the doctors to see how Chess was doing.

"Are you done being blatantly defiant?" Regina asked Henry and he tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"Are you ready to stop misbehaving and come home?" she asked impatiently and he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until I know she's okay and I get to see her." He said and true to Regina's word, he was acting blatantly defiant. He was stubborn though. He got that from both her and Emma.

"You're acting ridiculous over a girl you just met."

"No, I'm making sure my friend is okay. You may not understand what it's like to have friends but I do and it scares the crap out of me that my best friend might die in there."  
"Stop being melodramatic and go get in the car Henry!"

"No! Stop trying to control everything and everyone because I think all of us are sick of you messing with our lives." He stood up and was face to face with Regina.

"Get. In. The. _Car._ "

_"No."_

"Now."

"No."

"Get in the damn car Henry!"

"No! I'm not getting in the goddamn car!"

"Get in that car or get grounded. Your choice."

"I'll take the grounding. I'm sick of you controlling my every move. Now leave me _alone_." He said and Regina walked into the next room where Emma was.

"This is your fault." Regina said and Emma turned around.

"What's my fault?"

"Henry acting this way. Before you showed up, he would never have done this."

"It's called a rebellious teenager phase Madame Mayor, its _normal_."

"Ladies, I need you to lower your voices. If you're going to debate the normalness of a rebellion from teenager, do it in Doctor Hopper's office." Dr. Whale said as Henry walked in. He pointed at Henry.

"She's up and she wants to see you. Be careful though, we just woke her up from a nightmare."

He nodded and walked past them all. He stepped into Chess's room and he was shocked at how she looked.

She was paler than normal, she had a cut across her forehead with stitches and the cuts on her arm looked worse.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Physically, mentally, magically or emotionally?"

"All three."

"Physically I'm screwed because the smoke made the poison in my cuts worse. My time got reduced for sure. Mentally, I'm pretty okay. Magically, I'm screwed. That smoked messed with my magic. That's why it was so hard to get messages out. Emotionally, I'm just torn. Those answer your question?"

"Yeah."

"There's something else, isn't there?" she asked and he nodded. "What is it?"

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you today. I was afraid that you were really gonna die down there. All I kept thinking was that I needed to get you out of there."

"You're too sweet for your own good Henry." she said and she squinted her eyes closed. Her forehead wrinkled up and she bit her lip.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Henry asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing just got a killer headache from a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

* * *

"Jefferson!" Chesh yelled and the hatter came running.

"What? What's wrong?" he panted and she had the biggest grin he had ever seen.

"I think I found a way to get you home."

**Hey all! So I have a few ideas. **

**One: Rump/Belle companion fic.**

**Two: Emma/Baelfire companion fic.**

**Three: TVD/OUAT crossover fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emma noticed something when she looked in on the sleeping Chess and Henry. They were crushing on each other. They were so obvious and oblivious at the same time that it was laughable. Regina stepped behind her. She heard the clunking of the obnoxiously loud hells and sighed before turning around.

"Yes Madame Mayor?" She asked in a tone a little more sarcastic that in was supposed to be.

"Keep that _girl_ away from my son." She said in a simple, threatening tone and Emma took a step closer.

"That's out of my control. I'm a sheriff, not a bodyguard. And he's not just your son. Do the words 'shared joint custody' mean anything to you?" Emma asked in a cold tone and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Don't underestimate me Miss. Swan. Chess will stay away from Henry, at least while he's with me. Now go wake him up, it's time for him to go home." She said and Emma crossed her arms and checked her watch.

"No. It's twelve thirty three am on Wednesday. It's my day with Henry. Now go home Regina." Emma gave her a glare that Regina returned before leaving.

Emma sighed. The mayor was really getting on her nerves.

"Emma? Are you still here?" she heard Chess's voice and started walking toward her room.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

"You know how to get me out of here! How?" Jefferson asked Chesh and she smiled with a cat like grin. It was sly, compelling and creepy.

"I think I might be able to poof into your world and get your hat back from Regina." She said, her grin getting wider. His face fell.

"It's impossible. You'll never get it."

"Yes I will. I know I will. Trust me! I'll just pop in, grab the hat and pop out. It's as simple as that."

"No Chesh!" he yelled and she let the temper get the best of her.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're the only thing I have left to lose! I'm not letting you go!" he yelled and she felt the bottom of her stomach twitch. She felt guilty. She ran up to Jefferson and hugged him.

He seemed startled by the hug buy he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

But then something ruined it.

At that moment, at least twenty guards came in the room and pulled them away from each other.

"Chesh!"

"Jefferson!"

"Chesh!" he yelled again, fighting his restraints until someone backhanded him with enough force to knock him on the ground.

"Dad!"

* * *

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Chesh asked her and she nodded.

"Of course. What's up?" she asked and Chess let out a shaky breath.

"I've… I've been having nightmares…" she cringed and she shook her head, trying to shake the haunting images out of her mind. Emma pulled a chair and sat on it backwards, putting her legs over the back of the chair and her arms on the back.

"What's in them?"

"Well, this is sort of a secret but when I was a kid, I used to visit Storybrooke with my mom. I've known Henry for as long as I can remember. And recently… Recently all my nightmares have been about him."

"What happened?"

"Well, they don't even seem like dreams. It's all just too real. I don't want it to be real… I just want to go home…" she gave a soft sob and looked over at Henry.

"But I want to find my dad first. He doesn't know I exist and it's about time that he found out. I… I don't want to be alone anymore. My mom died just a few weeks ago… I'm afraid I'm going to lose my dad before I meet him." She said quietly. Emma just looked at her. She felt bad for her. Then she realized something.

"You don't want Henry here in the morning, do you?" Emma asked Chess and the raven haired birl shook her head.

"No… No, I really don't. I just have a bad feeling and my gut is never wrong. Do you think it'd be wrong of me to ask you to take him home?"

"No because honestly, I need some sleep and he doesn't exactly look comfortable in that position." They both turned to look at his body hanging off the chair and rolled their eyes. Emma picked Henry up and turned to leave.

"Thank you Emma, for everything." Chess said and Emma smiled at her before leaving.

* * *

They dragged Chesh out of the room and left Jefferson wondering what it meant when Chesh called him dad.

The red queen's men pulled her across the castle and into the throne room. She had the fires of hell in her eyes and her facial expression was one that could kill. The guards threw her in front of the queen's throne. Chesh raised her head, her deep black hair covering bits of her face. She queen rolled her eyes and took her veil off before standing up and walking down to Chesh. She circled the girl on the floor and had a fake tone in her voice when she spoke.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Cheshire stand up and say hello." The queen commanded and Chesh was forced to stand up by the nearest soldier.

"Hello Aunt Bea. Dreadful as ever I see." Chesh sneered and the queen frowned.

"That's no way for a princess to be talking or acting. Honestly Cheshire, you'd think growing up in a castle would have taught you that."

"I'm not a princess. I will never be a princess. I don't want to be forced into a life like this. Why don't you understand that I hate it here? I would rather be a slave than be royalty." Chesh spat out her words with venom and the queen tsked at her.

"You are just as defiant as your mother is. Speaking of which, bring my sister in," she directed to the nearest guard and immediately, her mother was dragged in. Chesh fought against the one restraining her.

"Mom!" she yelled and her mother was thrown on the floor just as Chesh broke free. Chess ran over to her unconscious mom and started trying to wake her up.

Then a guard grabbed her and pulled her away. She kept thrashing around and tried to escape. The red queen walked over to her sister and whispered something in her ear to wake her up. She was bound by magic the second her eyes opened. The sticky, deep red strands of magic that symbolized the red queen entangled her mother and Chesh worked harder to break free.  
"Bea. How awful to see you again. What do you want with me this time?" Autumn asked her with a cold tone and a sneer.

"Now I see where your daughter gets her attitude from. It's a pity really. You two would have made exquisite royalty. Now you live in the dirt like all the rest of the people who don't deserve how beautiful everything around them is."

"Oh just shut up and get on with it. You brought me here for a reason and I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. _Now what do you want with me_?" Autumn demanded and the queen looked down at her in disgust.

"I came here to punish you little sister. You're the one leading the resistance so it's time you learn the consequence of your actions," Bea said and she turned. A guard handed her a sword and she took it with a smile. It got wider as she turned back to her sister and niece.

"Do you know what this is Autumn?" she asked and Autumn shook her head. "What about you Cheshire?" she asked and Chesh tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She knew _exactly _what that sword was.

"Yes…" Cheshire said and Autumn's eyes lit up with fear.

"Then explain to the class what it is," Bea said with a fake giggle.

"That's the Undertaker… It was made in the Enchanted Forest. It's the only sword in Wonderland that cat cut off your head and kill you…" she said with a dry mouth and both her and her mother looked scared.

"Why that is exactly correct. And now, my dear sister, it's going to be used for your execution." The queen said with another giggle and Chesh let out a tear.

"I swear to god I will kill you if you hurt her." Chesh growled at her aunt and she was ignored. Bea raised the Undertaker above her sister's head ad with one swift movement, she brought the sword down on her sister's neck.

Chesh screamed. She let out a cry of eternal suffering as she saw her mother's head roll across the floor, her body slump down on the ground and the blood pour our of her. She screamed, kicked, thrashed around and tried to free herself so she could rush over to her mother but the guard tightened his grp on her.

"Throw her back in the basement with the hatter." The queen said and Chesh was dragged back to the basement in tears.

* * *

Chess was realsed at nine the next morning. She walked to Granny's and was greeted by Ruby. She smiled at Ruby when she walked in.

She stepped up to the counter and Ruby handed her a key.

"Here, this is your room key. You're going to be upstairs, down the hall and last door on the right. Oh and something came for you," she said and she pointed to a few suitcases with a note on top of it.

She took the key, said her thanks to Ruby and walked over to the suitcases. She picked up the paper and read the note. She smiled before folding the note and putting it in her pocket.

_Cheshire,_

_I had the feeling you would be needing these. I filled out some school papers for you so you can start school again in Storybrooke. Complete your mission and don't die trying. I don't think your mother would be happy if the venom spread any further than it has. _

_-Uncle Epsilon_


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is huge! I think it might be the longest I've ever written! **

**Warning: for those of you who don't agree with the pagan religion, you might disagree with the beginning of this chapter. **

Chess walked out of Granny's and down to the Pagan store, 'Planet Earth', at the very edge of the town. A bell sounded over her head as she walked in.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she called out into the seemingly empty store and a woman wearing a very earthy toned dress stepped out of a back room. She smiled when she was Chess, her blonde waves covering parts of her face.

"You're new," she said simply and Chess blushed.

"Is it obvious?" she asked, a slight pink coloring her pale cheeks.

"No, I only noticed it because your aura is new to the town. It's slightly familiar though. Have you been here before?"

"Yes, I have, my mom used to bring me here when I was a little girl."

"So your mother was a believer?"

"Yeah, she was. I was interested in it too. I actually came here because I need help."

"What do you need?"

"I need crystals, incense, an incense burner, an athame, a white sage and lavender smudge stick, ritual candles, a cauldron, a whole bunch of herbs, an eagle feather, a mirror, a set of tarot cards, a chalice and a few beginners guides." Chess rambled and the woman behind the desk smiled.

"You're trying to learn and for that, I'm proud. I'm sure your mother would be too. Her spirit watches over you, I can feel it."

"I know. I can always feel her with me when I need her most."

"I'm Alice by the way. Alice Kingsley."

"I thought you looked familiar. I'm the Cheshire Cat."

"It's good to see you again Chesh. I had no idea what happened to you after the whole switching worlds thing. It seems Regina forgot to erase some of our memories."

"Yeah, it seems so."

* * *

Jefferson heard the clanging of footsteps down the hall leading to his imprisonment and ran toward the door. The guard didn't come in; he just threw Cheshire in with no warning. Jefferson caught her before she fell and she curled into a ball in his arms. She sobbed into his shirt for hours and he tried to soothe and comfort her.

She had calmed down around nightfall and the hatter finally asked her what happened.

"My mom… she's been leading the resistance. The queen found out and… she killed her in front of me. Do you know what her name was? Autumn Lynn Arthur. She was beautiful and she had an amazing life ahead of her. The funny thing is, she talked about my dad a lot. She described him to look just like you." She rambled and he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Chesh, I think I might be your dad…"

* * *

Chess was afraid for her life as she stepped into Storybrooke middle school. She had just dropped off everything she bought at Planet Earth back at her room at Granny's and now she was about to face her biggest fear, walking into a high school.

She got stared at as she walked through the main hall and to the office but she just kept her head held high and her eyes focused in her destination. She stepped in the office and smiled at the receptionist as she put the filled out pack of papers on her desk.

"Hi, I'd like to register." Chess said and she took the papers before pointing to a seat. She sat down and while everything went through, she read through a book with crystal and their meanings.

She was done just as school was getting out and when Henry saw her in the office, he walked out with her. The two got some odd looks but ignored them and talked about the more important things.

"Any word on how long you have before the venom spreads through your body?" he asked as they walked out of the school. She shrugged.

"I'm guessing about two weeks. Maybe a little more. But guess what I found out today!" she told him and he grinned.

"What?"

"This town has a pagan store! My Uncle Epsilon sent over most of my stuff but a lot of it was old so I went out and got new stuff. I could show you later if you want," she added while she blushed because she realized that she invited Henry to see her room.

"I'd love to! Just let me ask Emma." He said and the blonde popped out of no where.

"Ask me what?"

"If I could hang out with Chess today because you have paperwork," Henry answered smoothly and she rolled her eyes.

"Have fun but please, don't be late back to Regina's tonight."

"He won't. I'll walk him home." Chess offered and Emma smiled.

"Thanks." She said and her walkie talkie went off. "That's my cue. Behave you two," she warned and Chess rolled her eyes.

"We will." She said and she pulled Henry toward Granny's. Ruby shot them a look as she pulled Henry into her room. She left the door open just a crack so no one would think the wrong things. She told Henry everything she bought, what it did and why she needed it and there were two things left at the end, the jewelry box and the crystal book. She opened the box and his mouth dropped open. There was one of every kind of crystal or stone that was in the shop and everything was on a chain. He asked about certain ones and she looked each one up and read it to him. There was one in particular that he was interested in though. It was a beautiful blue Dalmatian Jasper. She took it out of the jewelry box and put it around his neck before reading it to him.

"Jasper: Jasper comes in all sorts of colors and patterns, each with additional attributes. However, Jasper in general is known as the "supreme nurturer". It helps us assist others and provides protection. Balances your energies of the physical and emotional. Jasper is used in the treatment of tissue deterioration of internal organs, including disorders of the kidneys, spleen, bladder, liver, and stomach. Soothes nerves and helps regain sense of lost smell. Promotes health," she read out loud to him and he fiddled with the stone around his neck. He was fascinated by the pattern and she pulled her necklace out from underneath her shirt. It was a Lapis Lazuli that her mother bought her when she was a little girl. The played with the blue and gold crystal shaped stone, remembering her mother.

"What's yours?" Henry asked as soon as he tore his gaze away from his stone. She flipped to the page and read it out loud to him.

"Lapis Lazuli: Lapis Lazuli is a rich blue stone which is very prized throughout the world. It is connected to the element of Water and the planetary body of Venus. It promotes fidelity, joy, protection, courage, healing, and psychism. Lapis Lazuli is also known as the "Stone of Total Awareness"." She read and he smiled.

"That does sound like you."

"Eh, maybe. I have a lot of other jewels though. I wear this one a lot because my mom bought it. This one though," she pulled out another necklace from underneath her shirt, "is my all time favorite. It chose me. The stone chooses the person," she added at his confused look and he picked up the book off the floor.

He turned to the page he guessed the jewel was. He looked at the picture in the book and confirmed his suspicion. "Sapphire: Sapphire is connected to the elements of Wind, Earth, and Water, as well as the planetary body of the Moon. It promotes meditation, awareness, discipline, defense magic, creativity, sexuality, zest for life, and is known as the "Stone of Uniformity"." He read out loud and smiled even wider. "Yeah, that really does sound like you," he said and his stomach growled.

"I guess I'm not the only one that's hungry," Chesh laughed and Henry blushed.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked and she nodded. They got up and just before they left, she poked him in the side.

"Wait a second, did you just ask me on a date?" she asked him and he blushed almost as brightly as she was.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then come on, let's go," she said before grabbing his hand. They walked to Granny's and sat in at the counter. Ruby smiled at them and put two cups of cocoa in front of them without even asking. Chess guessed it was Henry's usual thing and tried the cocoa. It was really good with cinnamon. They ordered and Ruby went off to go tell the cook. When she was done, she stayed within earshot but far away not to be noticed.

"Henry, do you still have the story book?" she asked after a minute of awkward silence between them and he grabbed his backpack off his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's in here," he said as he rummaged through it. She rolled her eyes. _Boys will be boys,_ she thought.

_Oh shut up, your room was worse then my backpack_, he shot back and she giggled before rolling her eyes. He pulled his book out and put it in front of them. "What do you want to read about?" he asked her and she thought about it for a minute.

"The mad hatter after him and the Cheshire cat escaped," she said and he started flipping through the pages. The reason why she chose that in particular was because she needed as much information as possible to prove to Jefferson who she really was.

"There," Henry said as he stopped flipping. Ruby put their food on either side of the book and they munched on parts of their meals as they read the story about the mad hatter and Cheshire cat.

* * *

"It's impossible though. We'll never make it put of here," Jefferson said one day as he made yet another hat. Chesh rolled her eyes and turned to look at her newly discovered father.

"I've done it before. I can do it again. I'm getting you back home to Grace. No questions, comments or concerns allowed." She crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes at her.

"One try then. That's it. Your magic is still messed up and I don't want anything bad happening to you." He warned her. He was still worried about her and he didn't want her over doing herself. He just found out he was her father and he wasn't letting her go any time soon.

"Okay, okay, I'll be careful! Have a little faith man!" she told him with a giggle and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Go before I change my mind," he warned and she closed her eyes. She pictured Regina's castle and let her magic guide her mind around the castle until she found the hat. She focused all her magic at that point at she felt it swirl around her as she tried to transport to the hat.

Jefferson watched as the blue magic cloud that was his daughter's circled around her. His eyes were full of worry as the magic swirled around her like a tornado, blowing her hair in every direction. Her face was focused and didn't even seem to notice her power swarm around her.

A slight whisp of the wind, she was gone.

"Meow…" she whispered under her breath so no one but her heard it and with

Chesh, much to her dismay, didn't end up where the hat was. She ended up in a locked room. She turned around in circles, looking for a way out when she noticed a sleeping girl. She ran over to the figure and shook her awake.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her accent heavily laced in her voice that was thick with sleep.

"Never mind that. How long have you been trapped here?" Chesh asked with desperation.

"About three months, why?"

"How much do you want to get the hell out of here and never come back?" Chesh asked again and the girl sat up.

"More than anything," the girl replied and Chesh held her hand out.

"Congratulations, you just met your escape buddy. I'm Cheshire, but call me Chesh."

The girl took her hand. "Belle," she told her before jumping up.

"Are you okay with magic?" Chesh asked and Belle nodded. She started walking around. "Well good because I happen to be the only power that we've got right now. I can tell by your aura that you're a negative on the magic side. Stand back from the door," Chesh warned and Belle stepped away. Chesh held out her hand, her palm facing upward. A glowing blue orb came to her hand and Chesh aimed while it gathered power. She curled her fingers around the ball and threw it at the door.

The door broke with a bang and they ran out of the room. Chesh's magic led them through the castle and to the hat. She grabbed a sword before entering the room. Guards were closing in on them and she picked the hat up out of the case. It spun around like a tornado and together, Belle and Chesh jumped in. The hat stopped spinning and disappeared with a whisp of the wind.

The girls ran hand in hand through the door that led to Wonderland. Epsilon saw her coming and got confused when he saw Belle.

"Who are you?" he asked, blowing a puff of smoke in her face. Belle choked on it as Chesh waved it out of her face.

"Never mind that Epsilon. I need you to magic us into the castle!" she yelled at him and he nodded before blowing the contents of his lungs at them. They smoke gathered around them and with a slight pop, they were gone as fast as they came.

Jefferson heard the pop that was indescribably them and he ran toward it. He looked awestruck when he saw Belle.

"Who is that?" he yelled and then he saw the sword. "And why the hell do you have a sword?"

"Never mind that dad! I'm gonna poof you guys out of here. Whatever you do, keep heading straight for that portal!" she yelled and she hugged her dad.

"Please be safe," she whispered and he nodded. He kissed her forehead before gripping Belle's hand.

"Jefferson," he told her and she smiled.

"Belle," she replied and Chesh forced her magic on them. They landed in front of Epsilon's mushroom again.

"Ep," Jefferson said with a tip of his hat and the caterpillar blew smoke at him.

"Hatter, don't you have orders?" he asked and the hatter nodded. He followed Belle into the portal. They ran into the door leading to the Enchanted Forest and were surrounded by guards once they landed. They fought them as best as they could but even when they got swords, it was uneven and they were defeated.

Both Chess and Henry looked up from the book at the same time. Cheshire and the Hatter's journey was only half over and they had been there for an hour reading about it. Their food was gone and each of them was on their fourth cup of cocoa. Emma silently came up behind them and scared them.

"What are you two reading?" she asked and they both jumped in their seat. They turned to face her with a glare.

"Mom!" Henry yelled and Chess giggled.

"We're reading about the mad hatter and the Cheshire cat." Chess told Emma and she looked at the book.

"He escaped form Wonderland?" she asked and both of the thirteen year olds nodded. Emma handed Ruby some money and went to sit at her normal table. Henry and Chess sank bank down and continued reading.

Chesh landed in Regina's castle next to the hat.

"Oh for fuck's sake," she said and Regina smiled at her.

She saw her father and Belle out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't try anything funny or they both will die." Regina warned and Cheshire curled her hand into a fist. Her other hand was grasped on the sword hit that was hanging off her waist in the strap.

"Oh calm down, I just want to talk. There's no need to be ready to pull out your sword at the first hint of danger."

"I don't trust you Regina. You've dicked me over before, I'm not about to let you do it again. Let them go." Chesh warned and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sit and talk with me. I'll let them go when we're done."

"I want your word."

"You have my word."

"Then the deal is struck."

Chesh shook Regina's hand and the air around them rippled with the magic behind the deal.

Cheshire sat down on a chair Regina poofed up and she felt Belle's and her father's gazes on her. "So what is it you want with me?" Chesh asked the 'the queen of eternal darkness' as she is called in Wonderland.

"I want to know how you freed my newest prisoner, helped Jefferson get out of Wonderland, stole his hat and got here without the hat." Regina told her and Chesh explained it in one critic sentence.

"I have magic."

"Yes, but how did you get it? Yours has traces of power that can trump some of the strongest magical creatures."

"It's in my blood. It's been passed down through generations of my family. Only the pruest member got the magic. And somehow, that was me. Of cource, it got stronger with each generation. I have the strongest magic my family has ever had. People over generations have tried to take the magic from us but they all failed. If the magic was ever removed from my bloodline, it would wither away and die within five minutes." She told Regina because the queen's mind displayed her plan brightly enough for anyone with similar and more powerful magic to see.

"Well isn't that a pity. Looks like you'll just have to stay here."

"Over my dead body."

"No, over theirs." She pointed at Jefferson and Belle and Cheshire tensed up. Every muscle in her body was telling her to fight but her mind overruled her.

"We have a deal Regina. You know the consequences if you break it." She warned and Regina waved her off.

"Of very well, let them free." Regina told the guards and they dropped them. Chesh ran over to them and her dad held her close. Chesh gripped Belle's hand and projected a message to her.

_Don't worry, I'll get us out of here,_ she pushed the message into Belle's mind and she nodded.

"We're done here Regina. Let them go." Chesh told her and Regina smiled at her. Chesh knew that it wasn't going to end well. Regina's plan flashed in her mind and she cringed.

Belle guessed her plan and knew what to do. She tapped her skull with her fingers and kept thinking the same thing. Chesh realized wheat she was doing and looked in her mind. She put a field around them so Regina wouldn't hear them.

_Take my necklace and find a man named Rumpelstiltskin. He'll help you._ Belle's voice sounded and the girl took her necklace. She put it in Cheshire's hand and nodded. Chesh put it around her neck. Her father gave slid his ring off his finger and placed it in the center of his daughter's palm. The blood stone shone in the light and she looked at her father carefully.

* * *

Chess fiddled with her bloodstone right without thinking as she read it, thinking of how it might make Jefferson remember…

* * *

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"Your mother gave me the stone when I met her. Now, I want you to have it. The ring has been in my family for as far back as it goes."

"Thank you daddy," she said for the first time and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tighten than she ever hugged anyone. Then everything went to hell.

She broke the field around them, stood up and walked over to Regina. "A deal is a deal your majesty. Let them go."

"Oh very well. Take the prisoner back to her room and send the hatter back to Wonderland." Regina toldthe guard and Ches blocked her father and new friend.

"That wasn't part of the deal. You said you would let them go," she snapped and Regina's smile got wider.

"I am letting them go. They're going back to where they were before they met you. Speaking of which, I have another problem. I can't let you go like that Cheshire. You should know me well enough to know that. You need another form. Ah, I have one." She said and Chesh grimaced. "But first," she turned to a guard, "shove this down the Jefferson's throat. We don't need him remembering who Cheshire is." Regina said and Jefferson tried to make a run for it.

"Dad!" Chesh screamed and Regina turned to face the girl.

"Dad? Well this is a surprise. Make sure he takes the whole potion! Every last drop!" she yelled to the guard that was chasing him. Another guard pulled Belle away as Regina's magic froze Chesh.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well, that's exactly that I'm hoping for. Ta-ta,' Regina said and with a wave of her hand, Cheshire was turned into a cat and thrown into the forest.

For weeks she stayed in that forest until she realized that she still might be able to use magic. It took four hours and all her focus to be able to go back into human form. Once she was though, she did the most dangerous thing anyone could have ever done.

"Rumpelstiltskin, show yourself you coward!" she yelled into the night air and the imp appeared in front of her.

"I may be a lot of things dearie but a coward isn't one of them."

"Are you sure about that? I know what you've done to people. You let your son go into a land without magic because you were too scared to go with him. That right there is the mark of a coward." She growled and the imp looked at her with a hellish gaze.

"Why exactly did you call me here?"

"I have a deal to make with you."

"You have nothing to offer me." He said simply and she pulled Belle's necklace out from under her dress.  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked him, holding it for him to see.

"Where did you get that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"My friend Belle gave it to me just before something tragic happened to her."

"What… what happened?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you… She told me not to. But I'll make a deal with you. This is what my end of it is."

"I'll do anything for it. Name your price." He croaked.

"I need two things. Something to help me and a favor. And in exchange for one, I'll help you find Baelfire in the next world when the curse is activated."

"Do I have your word?"

"You have my word." She said and she felt her magic weakening. She only had a minute left before her magic collapsed. He handed her a vial.

"This will help you collect your thoughts and help you succeed in what you do. Take it every night before you go to sleep." He said and she nodded. She untied the string of the necklace and put it in his hand.

"Get out of here you imp." She said with a laugh and for the first time since Belle left him, he gave a true, warm, whole-hearted smile. There was an unspoken truce between the two, almost a friendship. She smiled back at him before he vanished into the night.

* * *

"Okay that's enough," Emma said, pulling the two teens from the story.

"No!" the both protested and she gave them a stern look.

"You two have been here for hours! I think Ruby is running out of hot chocolate because of you two! You can finish reading tomorrow."

"No we can't. Henry's going to be at Regina's tomorrow." Chess said and Emma cursed under her breath.

"How about this, Why don't you sleep over this weekend? I can trust Henry not to do anything stupid and you two can stay up telling fairy tales to your heart's content."

"That sounds cool," Henry said and everyone smiled.

"Oh and Hnery, Regina wanted you home early. Let's go," Emma told him and Chess marked the page in the book before handing it to him. Chess and Henry hugged before he left. On his way back to Regina's, Emma was smiling.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing kid, just nothing."


End file.
